okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui (Ezofuji)
Kamui (Ezofuji) is the northernmost area of Kamui, and is found beyond the village of Wep'keer. It is the area found at the base of the twin mountains of Ezofuji. The two final areas, Wawku Shrine and the Ark of Yamato, are both accessible from here. The gate to Ezofuji is initially locked shut, but the former elder of the village, Kemu, opens the gate for Amaterasu. There is little to do here when Amaterasu first arrives, but she must do so to gain access to Yoshpet. Laochi Lake The most prominent feature of the landscape is Laochi Lake: a huge, frozen lake in the center of the area. More notably, the great Ark of Yamato is buried in the lake right up until the end of the game. In front of the lake is the altar of the sword Kutone, which is also where the Volcanic Incantation is performed. Ezofuji Ezofuji itself are two volcanoes towering above Laochi Lake. Said to be the guardians of Kamui by the Oina, Ezofuji erupts once every year to enable a plentiful spring. For a long time, two demons lay dormant inside Ezofuji. The calls from the Ark of Yamato caused them to awake and freeze Ezofuji over, turning it into a glacier. Affun Gate Affun Gate}}Beside the lake is a huge snowy slope leading up to the giant gate to Wawku Shrine, which is also locked shut until late in the game. Next to the great Wawku Shrine is the house of the Oina shaman Tuskle. After talking to her, Tuskle hands over the Sewaprolo, granting access to Yoshpet. Amaterasu returns to the gate after her adventure in the Spirit Gate, only to discover Oki had broken Affun Gate in an effort to challenge Lechku and Nechku. Wawku Shrine is then accessible for the remainder of the game. Residents *'Tuskle:' At the entrance to Wawku Shrine. Obtained items Texts *'Another Civilization:' Right next to the Origin Mirror at the altar on the bank of Laochi Lake. Treasures *'Silver Pocket Watch:' In the rocky area close to the altar on the bank of Laochi Lake. Accessible via Mist Warp. *'White Porcelain Pot:' Next to the Silver Pocket Watch above. Secret Celestial Brush techniques *'Power Slash 3:' In a Divine Spring located on a ledge just off the trail that leads to Tuskle's house. Power Slash the iron rock and enter the hole to find the Spring. Donate ¥360,000 to the Divine Spring. Accessories *'Sun Fragment:' On a ledge near Tuskle's house, accessible via a series of Konohana blossoms. Kamui (Ezofuji) *'#84:' On one of the northernmost alcoves. Use Vine to reach it. *'#85:' Buried on the cliffside behind Tuskle's hut. Use Vine to reach it. *'#86:' Buried in the hard-dig spot on the cliffside behind Tuskle's hut. Use Vine to reach it. Must have Digging Champ. *'#87:' In the rocky area accessible through Mist Warp. Trivia *Ezofuji is based on Mount Yotei in Hokkaido, Japan, which is also known as Ezofuji. Its name is derived from the words "Ezo", which is the name that the native Ainu people (upon which the Oina clan are based) called Hokkaido before it officially became a part of Japan; and "Fuji", because Mount Yotei is very similar in appearance to Mount Fuji in mainland Japan. Category:Locations in Ōkami